The Prince and the Frog
by SilentShisou
Summary: happeh valentines day everyone! This is for my valentine so chrome wouldn't let me upload this, but I finally did it! Anyway this is FrUk, WWII German Blitz, enjoy


The Prince and the Frog

Cold air surrounded Arthur as he stood on the roof of the meeting building. Churchill had mentioned that Germany would have a Blitz, by bombing London. He could feel himself shiver but he didn't dare move from his spot, if he did he would miss it. He needed to see it, if Germany attacked, he wouldn't hide. He would watch his heart burn and would feel the pain. A small buzzing sound sounded in the distance and he glanced up, the Germans had arrived. England bit the inside of his cheek, he stepped away from the edge of the roof.

As the planes got closer he could feel his heart beating faster, it was happening, and he was alone this time. He was always alone though, so it didn't bother him that much. The other Allies wouldn't help, they'd just sit and watch and wait until its over then pick up what's left of him. France definitely wouldn't help, he'd laugh, he was sure the Frenchman hated him. /Damn war...it's driving everyone mad/. The first bomb slowly dropped, he saw his people run for cover, everyone in that area making it to safety. The second the bomb made contact with the ground pain erupted in his chest, he cried out clutching the now bruising skin. It burned, more bombs dropped, causing more pain. It felt like his heart was on fire, it was worse then he had imagined. Taking deep breaths Arthur looked down at his chest, he should be dead but as a country one doesn't not simply die from a bomb.

"Dude where's England!?" He heard America yell in panic, his brother ordering the others to start searching. The gesture made the Brit smile a bit, to have the person who betrayed him worried about his safety comforted him. Another bomb hit the city and the blow of it caused England to fall his knees and onto his side, an open wound started to bleed on his chest as if he had been stabbed by a sword. Biting his lip he felt his uniform stick to his skin from the warm blood. /...In case I do die...France I'm sorry for all the hatred I showed you.../ It may not have been out loud but it comforted him to know that he had thought it at least. As the pain increased the wise nation closed his eyes, accepting that this might be the end.

"Arthur!? Angleterre!?" He could hear France calling for him, but he was too weak to call out. He didn't see a point, he just wanted to sleep. His eyes were already closed he was just waiting to sleep. The yelling of his people were faint but the Frenchman's calling stood out profoundly. The Brit could feel himself slipping away, like he was floating, until a string force seemed to pull him back. Arthur opened his eyes and saw the blurry smoking world, his friend, secret love of his life and "enemy" was kneeling above him, pure worry and concern written on his handsome features.

"Mon Dieu...you scared me." He said helping him sit up. He winced in pain and held in a groan. England was confused, why was France of all people helping him? He chuckled bitterly.

"Come to laugh at my weak pathetic form frog?" He said weakly, his voice worm even though he barely used it in these situations.

"Non, I 'ave come to 'elp you. Now be quiet so you do not 'urt yourself." Francis said, his voice was softer then usual, comforting. It made Arthur suspicious yet relaxed at the same time. Francis stayed silent and picked him up, he heard his love groan in pain and the Frenchman's eyes widened as he felt blood seep into his uniform. Looking down he noticed that Arthur's chest was a bleeding, a wound open on his chest. Worry building up he ran inside and down the stairs, pushing past Russia and and bursting into the meeting room.

"Alfred!" Francis yelled, ripping England's shirt off and beginning to treat the wound. Hearing the American run in he looked at him.

"Get the medical kit! Now!" He nodded. Nodding America ran around and grabbed it, soon returning. France soon set to work and healing the nation, stitching up the wound after getting it to stop bleeding. The whole time Arthur just laid there in a daze, confused as to why this man was helping him. He figured America would, but why France?

"W-Will he be okay Francis?" He heard Alfred ask quietly. Opening his eyes slightly he saw the other nod and smile in relief.

"Oui, 'e will be just fine mon ami." Francis stated, he looked down to see the Brit looking up at him, he seemed confused. England wanted to speak but no words came out. He had so many why questions.

"Iggy!" Alfred leaned down and hugged him gently, causing the others eyes to widen. Had he really been that important after all?

"A-Arthur I thought I was going to lose you..." He confessed. Arthur weakly lifted his hand and patted his ex-colonies back.

"You're n-not getting rid of me that easily..." He croaked, offering a small smile before laying back down. America chuckled and stood up.

"Glad to hear it dude. I'll go tell the others you're okay." France nodded and picked up the Brit who stiffened and struggled lightly.

"Amerique? Are you staying with me tonight?" He asked. The blonde blushed lightly and shook his head.

"N-Nah dude, I have other arrangements, a meeting with Russia tonight." He explained chuckling nervously. Francis winked and laughed.

"Out oui, a 'meeting', well England will be safe with moi." He walked down the hall and descended the stairs to the makeshift rooms and entered his, shutting the door he set Arthur on the bed and sat next to him.

" 'Ow are you feeling mon chere?" He asked. Pouting slightly England sat up and leaned against the headboard gazing at him, his green eyes were tired yet still full of that rebellious light Francis had fallen for. It relieved him to see he was still there, mentally and physically.

"Well I-I'm not okay in the least frog...but I'm better...t-thanks to you." He muttered the last part, a small blush on his cheeks. Chuckling France leaned on the headboard next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Bon, just know I will always 'elp you when you need it." Francis could see the blush deepen and could feel his chest flutter.

"Tu rougir pour moi? 'Ow cute~" He chuckled receiving a weak punch to his arm. Arthur understood him perfectly and frankly it caused his blush to deepen.

"No, I-I am most certainly not." He huffed.

"You understood me? Ah I am so proud!"

"What? O-Of course I didn't! I don't speak frog..." France smirked.

"Ohonhonhon~ but you responded~" He winked. England sighed.

"So what if I understood you? Not like it matters." He stated clearly. Laughing quietly Francis nuzzled him and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"It matters to me, so I am proud~" Arthur blushed but didn't struggle in the least, instead, he leaned into the embrace, enjoying the others warmth. Noticing this the Older blonde saw a window of chance opening.

"So, Angleterre, I 'ave been wondering, do you love anyone?" He felt the Brit stiffen slightly in his arms.

"I-If you must know, yes. It seems everyone is falling in love during this war, first Kraut with that chatty Italian, along with his loud mouthed brother and that crazy ass Spaniard." France could only chuckle at the names he was calling everyone.

"Ah, Spain isn't that crazy anymore, 'is pirate days are gone~"

"Thank God for that...anyway why are you asking, don't tell me a frog like you has fallen as well." He nodded and nuzzled him.

"Oui, I 'ave actually. I need a chivalrous prince to kiss me so I can turn into a man again~" Winking Francis earned a blush.

"A-And who is this 'chivalrous' prince?" Arthur asked, he could feel his heart beating faster as he began to hope. He glanced up at the other only to see him lean closer until their noses were touching, azure and green eyes gazing into each other.

"Isn't it obvious? Zhe prince I 'ave been chasing after for centuries Arthur-" He brought his hands down to England's waist pulling him closer.

"Is you~" He whispered, leaning forward Francis caught his lovers lips in a passionate kiss, softly moving his lips against the others. England only blushed, not wanting to ruin the moment he kissed back just as passionately, he had been waiting for years for this moment. Slowly moving his arms, as to not injure himself further, he wrapped them around the Frenchman's neck, tangling his fingers in the others soft hair. France almost died in happiness that the other returned his feelings. He gently moved Arthur onto his lap so he would be more comfortable.

England felt the other nip at his bottom lip and he shyly parted his lips for the other, they kissed more, tongues dancing around each other as they ignored the need for air a but longer. At long last though, they pulled away, with kiss swollen lips as they gazed at each other. Francis smiled at him sweetly, eyes tearing up a little.

"Je'taime~" He whispered, Arthur smiled back, his eyes welling with tears of joy.

"J-Je'taime aussi~" He replied, making the Frenchman smile wider and hug him. England gladly hugged back and buried his face in the others neck.

"You sound beautiful when you speak French mon amour~" Francis said petting his hair softly.

"T-Thanks...I had Canada teach me." Arthur closed his eyes again, still feeling tired as the bombs had finally stopped. A smile was on his face. France laid down holding the other close, wanting to keep the other safe and comfortable as he slept. He to closed his eyes, savoring the night he would have holding his love.

Arthur Kirkland was used to being alone, but that didn't mean he had to be alone. He now realized he had friends, America who would forever be his little brother and best friend. Japan after the war, Canada, even both Italy's. But he also had Francis, his lover, friend, and protector. England now knew that every frog had a prince, and every prince had a frog, he just had to find his.

The end.

(Omg a story that isn't spamano or GerIta a miracle! Well this is for my beautiful love who I have been dating for almost two Months now, she's my beta, my Italy, my Romano and England and I love her so~ so this is for you AnYtHiNgBuTtYpIcAl~ Je'taime, sorry for any grammar or language mistakes, I did the French from memory and I couldn't have her check her own valentines day present could I~ hope everyone enjoys this and Buon San Valentino everyone!)


End file.
